


Rejected

by kunoichihatake



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake
Summary: Kakashi comes home to find his older sister sad because she's been rejected by her crush, and comforts her.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Rejected

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “how do you think kakashi would react to his sister being interested in Obito, but then he turns her down since hes interested in Rin :("  
> I just posted another set of headcanons, so check it out on my tumblr! And as always, if you have requests, head over to my tumblr (@kunoichihatake) and shoot me an ask if my requests are open (: I'm currently (5/31/2020) doing a celebration for reaching 100 followers on my tumblr, so come join the party and send me some special requests!

You sobbed gently beneath your blanket, your whole body curled under the covers. It was the late afternoon, and you knew your younger brother, Kakashi, would be home soon from his training; but you couldn’t manage to pull yourself together and get out of bed to go make dinner as usual. Saturdays were always his training days, and Sundays yours; so on Saturdays, you made a nice dinner for the two of you, and on Sundays he did the same -- even if he was helping you train, which he often did. Your parents had died years before, so it was just the two of you; and though it hurt not to have a mother and father to come home to, you had each other, and that was enough.

You heard the front door open and shut gently. _Shit, he’s home already?_ You peeked out from under the blanket and saw through your bedroom window that the sun was already setting. You buried your face into the mattress again. _First I get rejected, and now I get to be a disappointment to my brother. Great. He’s probably starving, too._ _I’m the worst…._ Tears began to roll down your face again, hot and wet, and you felt nothing short of pitiful. You heard Kakashi calling your name as he walked through the house -- “Y/n? You home?” -- but couldn’t manage to lift your body up enough to call out and tell him where you were. _Pathetic_.

You heard a light knock on your bedroom door. “Come in,” you managed to choke out, though you were sure it was muffled almost entirely under the covers. Nonetheless, the door creaked open, and you heard Kakashi walk over and stop in front of your bed.

“Y/n,” he said softly, “are you alright?” He gently lifted the cover off your face and you squeezed your eyes shut at the sudden light, certain you looked like a wreck. “What happened?” You opened your eyes to look into your brother’s face, his one exposed eye looking at you softly. You swallowed.

“I t-told Obito I liked him, but h-he rejected me because he likes Rin instead.” You started crying again, and Kakashi sat down on the side of your bed, beginning to run a hand gently through your matted hair.

“Y/n, I’m sorry,” he said quietly, still stroking your hair. You continued to weep quietly; it was your first heartbreak, after all, and it felt more painful than almost anything you had experienced before. “But hey, Obito made a mistake in rejecting you.” You looked up at him, your vision blurred by tears, and saw Kakashi smile from behind his mask. “You’re incredible, and if he can’t see that, not even his sharingan can fix his blindness.” You smiled, reaching to squeeze your brother’s thigh.

“Thanks, Kashi,” you said, using your nickname for him. He smiled again, and moved to stand.

“I’ll make dinner tonight, okay?” You nodded. “Go take a hot shower or something, you’ll feel a lot better.” You smiled at your brother.  _ He’s so kind and caring. Mom and Dad would be proud. _ You did take a long shower, and sat down to a warm dinner with your brother, forgetting all about Obito for the rest of the night as you chatted and laughed with Kakashi, and  realizing your little brother was the only guy you really needed in your life -- for now, at least.


End file.
